The present invention relates to an electric reel for fishing comprising a driving motor for driving and rotating a spool supported rotatably on a reel body.
Generally, for fishing in a fish layer in depth such as fishing on a ship, an electric reel for fishing (hereinafter referred to as an electric reel also) is often used. Such an electric reel incorporates into the reel body a driving motor for driving and winding a spool. For example, there are known a so-called a spool-in type accommodating a driving motor in the internal space of a spool as described in JP-UM-3008695 and a spool-out type accommodating a driving motor in a cylindrical motor case formed between the side plates of the reel body ahead of the spool as described in Japanese Patent No.3,159,619.
With any type of electric reel, the driving motor accommodates a stator and an armature in a cylindrical housing. Such a unit-based driving motor is accommodated in a motor case provided on the reel body.
Electric reels such as those described in Patent JP-UM-3008695 and Japanese Patent No.3,159,619 are facing growing needs for a more compact and higher-output design although the performance of a driving motor to be incorporated has limitations described below. An attempt to downsize a reel body necessarily leads to a more compact motor case accommodating a driving motor. The size of the driving motor in the motor case has to be reduced, which means that the driving motor delivers lower output. To obtain high output from a driving motor, a driving motor unit including an armature as a component member of the driving motor, a cylindrical housing accommodating the armature, and a field magnet attached inside the housing must be upsized, which results in a larger-sized reel body.